Humans and Angels and Demons, Oh My!
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: After the Apocalypse, Bobby and his daughter, Katie, think it's going to be okay to settle down and just chill for a while. No such luck, not when grounded angels and two demons turn up on their doorstep…with four humans. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After the Apocalypse, Bobby and his daughter, Katie, think it's going to be okay to settle down and just chill for a while. No such luck, not when grounded angels and two demons turn up on their doorstep…with five humans. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Katie Rose Singer.

**Characters/Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Dean/Raziel, Chuck/Becky, Sam/Gabriel, Lucifer/Sofiel (not incest), Crowley, Azrael, Michael and Elijah.

**A/N: **HI! This is basically a rewrite of _Living With Heaven and Hell_, involving angels that I found on the internet and you can research. Raziel is supposedly male, but I made her female for this.

This hopefully is gonna be cute, funny, romantic and enjoyable for you all!

Have fun reading and please, please, please let me know what you think!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Humans and Angels and Demons, Oh My! **

**-One- **

The room was quiet and father and daughter grinned at one another, sipping their coffee before settling in their seats.

"Hi, Papa Bear." Katie said sweetly, thick strawberry blonde curls hanging over her shoulders, big brown eyes warm and loving as she gazed at her father.

"Hi, Princess." Bobby replied, both of them chuckling a little, "You okay?"

"Wonderful, thanks." Katie replied, sighing and going to pick up a book on lore, "Oops…wrong book."

She grabbed her copy of Twilight and began to read. She thought she'd give it a shot. Wouldn't kill her to try it at least. But as she read, she grew angry at the lack of fact about vampires.

"Ugh!" She growled, scaring Bobby a little, "The fuckers do not sparkle!"

She closed the book and threw it on the warm, burning fire, Bobby chuckling at her.

"Damn idjits."

"Honey, take a deep breath and sit." Bobby said, joining her on the sofa and patting his thighs, "Gimme your feet."

"Dad…" Katie huffed, "That's gross."

"Come on, you're tense. Gimme your feet."

Katie sighed and did so, closing her eyes as her father began to give her feet a massage.

"Dude, how can you touch feet?"

"Katie, I've dealt with more disgusting stuff than feet, okay?" He chuckled, Katie smiling in response.

She looked just as her mother did at twenty-eight years old, and he smiled softly. She was a caring, loving and damn brave girl and Bobby had almost lost her twice in the Apocalypse to that disgusting bastard Uriel and that equally evil bastard Alastair. Katie was a powerful telekinetic, which had disturbed him a little but he didn't mind. In the end, she'd ended up distracting Lucifer enough for Dean to run him through without anyone having to get possessed and no matter what anyone said, she practically saved the world on that day, of course not completely on her own, but she was a huge help.

He knew she'd taken a shine to a certain angel of the Lord, one who was what Bobby believed to be head over heels for his daughter. It was kind of obvious with the way he blushed around her and the way he was always right there to protect her. He knew that his daughter had suffered when that angel had returned to Heaven, but she never showed it. She remained brave and strong...as usual.

"I love you, baby girl…" He said, "Y'know that, right?"

"Yeah," Katie replied gently, "I love you too, old timer."

The knocking at the door sounded and Katie swung her legs around.

"I'll get it."

She headed to the door, opening it to find more than ten people standing on the porch, the Winchesters at the front of the group.

"Hi, Katie," Dean said, kissing her cheek, "Uh…we have a problem."

* * *

"So…so some _idjit_ moved Mount Kilimanjaro and Big-Guns-Upstairs got pissed…" Katie said as she tried to catch up, "And he grounded every angel at the scene of the crime?"

Castiel nodded and sighed.

"He said it would be good for us to bond with the humans who helped us in the Apocalypse."

"What about you guys?" Bobby asked, indicating Chuck and Becky.

"Sam and Dean asked us to join them," Chuck replied, "Hope that's okay."

"Hmm…" Bobby replied, "What about you, Crowley?"

"I just wanted to see you, darling." Crowley replied, Katie chuckling at her father's insane blushing.

"How many of you will need sleep?" He asked, Dean, Sam, Chuck and Becky being the only ones to put their hands up, "Hmmm…Best do some shopping then. Good luck, Katie."

"Huh?" Katie asked, Bobby heading out of the door and leaving her standing there with thirteen people to try and keep busy, "Uh…so…what do you wanna do?"

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you like! Please don't be shy to tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **After the Apocalypse, Bobby and his daughter, Katie, think it's going to be okay to settle down and just chill for a while. No such luck, not when grounded angels and two demons turn up on their doorstep…with four humans. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Katie Rose Singer.

**Characters/Pairings: **Castiel/OC, Dean/Raziel, Chuck/Becky, Sam/Gabriel, Lucifer/Sofiel (not incest), Crowley, Azrael, Michael and Elijah.

**A/N: **OMG! I'VE MISSED THIS SO MUCH! Sorry for late updates, but my computer practically died on me, and has been in the shop since Thursday! I'm currently on a college laptop, but I'll be getting mine back either later on today or tomorrow. *Sniffles*

I'VE MISSED MY SPN GANG! COME GIMME A HUG AND A KISS, GUYS! *All of them glomp me* I LOVE YOU GUYS!

*Composes self* Anyway, I may get a new fic up in the next hour and I should be back by later on today or tomorrow. Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Humans and Angels and Demons, Oh My!

**-Two- **

"Gabriel," Dean began, "Right foot blue."

Gabriel looked over, seeing that the only blue spot available rested between Castiel's legs.

"Ewww..." He complained, "I gotta play footsie with my brother's crotch..."

"Just move, idjit!" Katie argued, trying to balance on one hand and one leg with her face too close to Lucifer's ass for comfort.

Dean chuckled as Gabriel reluctantly put his foot in place. Currently, Castiel's hands were on either side of Lucifer's leg, and Katie was partially kicking Gabriel's head. A girly shriek erupted through the room as Katie fell, everyone else collapsing with her. Crowley chuckled, still getting the amazing view of Katie's rear which he'd slapped, causing her to fall.

"Crowley, stop touching my daughter's backside!" Bobby huffed, "Sam, come and help me get this stuff in. Looks like I gotta remodel the panic room...and the attic."

Lucifer and Gabriel stood, Castiel moving to lift Katie from the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Katie smiling gratefully and nodding in response.

"Thanks, Cas." She said sweetly, hissing in pain as she flexed her wrist, "Son of a bitch..."

"Let me..." Castiel said softly, taking her dainty, beautiful wrist in his hand and stroking it gently, healing the sprain with tenderness and care with his Grace.

Bobby smiled at the pair of them, everyone else sharing knowing looks as Castiel healed Katie's wrist. They were made for each other, it was pretty obvious, especially with the way they looked at one another and the soft smiles they exchanged, the shared secrets, the fact they were there for each other and even how much they relied on one another. It was all painfully obvious to everyone but them, yet Bobby didn't mind. He liked to see his daughter finally falling in love.

"Thank you." Katie said softly, kissing the angel's cheek and hugging him, "You're the best."

"What the hell are y'all playing _Twister _for anyway, huh?" Bobby asked, watching as Castiel helped Katie to her feet.

"I didn't know what to do with them all!" Katie huffed, "You just left me with them."

"Yeah, sorry, honey, "Bobby said, "Had to get the spare beds and stuff."

Katie took a deep breath and sighed, heading for the kitchen.

"Who's up for pie?"

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come!" Sam called, before muttering under his breath, "This is so dumb..."

Katie and Castiel were hiding under the stairs in currently very close proximity.

"I'm sorry, Katie," Castiel breathed, "I'll go somewhere else."

"No...no, you can stay," Katie whispered, "It's alright."

"But...but Sam will find us both..." He said, Katie grinning in response.

"So get that mojo working!" She laughed, "Come on, make us invisible or something."

"Katie, that would be cheating." Castiel said with a lopsided smile, "That's wrong. We can't cheat."

"Yes we can," Katie giggled, the sound making Castiel's heart warm, "Come on! Just once, huh?"

Those beautiful brown eyes were just irresistible to Castiel and he found he couldn't deny her so he pressed two fingers to her forehead and they became invisible.

"I have a better idea." He said sweetly, pressing his fingers to her head again.

Katie looked around to see herself surrounded by a beautiful waterfall and meadow, a unicorn galloping past that was a beautiful shade of purple, highlighted by the moon's silvery glow.

"Oh my God..." She breathed, Castiel chuckling at the look on her face, "You...how did you...?"

"Your father told me about a dream you'd had as a child and...I just thought you'd like to experience it for real..." Castiel replied with a blush, "Look at what you're wearing."

Katie looked down to see a beautiful light pink gown covering her body, gasping and covering her mouth at the sight. It was the dress she always wore in her dream, the one she'd seen in a store when she was a little girl and had always wanted.

"Oh, Cas..." She whispered, "I...I..."

"Come on. Show me the lake." He said softly, holding his hand out to her which she took in her own small one and locked their fingers.

They set off walking through the trees which were entwined in golden vines, red rabbits and green birds flying over head.

"Cas, it's just like I imagined it..." She whispered, "I dreamed of this place all the time..."

"I know," Castiel replied, "You have a wonderful imagination. This is a beautiful place."

The angel bit his lip before adding a compliment.

"Beautiful like the girl who thought of it."

Katie smiled and stopped in her tracks, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight.

"You're so wonderful!" She laughed, spinning around and being surrounded by silver sparkles, as she'd always dreamed, "Cas...I can't even begin to thank you! This is amazing!"

Castiel smiled as Katie ran through the long purple grass, stopping as she spotted a dark blue unicorn with a beautiful silver horn. It was the living version of her favourite childhood toy and her heart leapt at how stunning he was.

"Lazarus!" She cried, running towards the beast and winding her arms around him, "Oh my...You're so beautiful!"

The unicorn nuzzled her face, bowing his head to her as she kissed him between the eyes. She pressed herself to the gorgeous creature and turned to Castiel with tears rolling down her face.

"Cas..." She whispered, "I don't know what to say..."

"Enjoy it." The angel told her, "Run and be free."

"Come with me?"

Castiel nodded and walked towards Katie, taking her hand and heading off further into the woods with her, Lazarus walking faithfully by her side.

"Take us to the lake, Lazarus," She said softly, "Show us the lake."

Lazarus took off into the woods, leaving a blue and silver trail in his wake. The sound of his neighs rang out through the trees and Katie beamed, wiping her eyes and leaning closer to the angel.

"Thank you so much..." She breathed, "Thank you for everything."

After sitting by the lake for a while, talking and looking at the stars, Castiel regrettably took the young woman back, since Sam and Dean were getting worried sick, taking her away from her childhood dream.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! So sorry for the late updates, but I'll be updating damn frequently by either later on today or tomorrow. **

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** After the Apocalypse, Bobby and his daughter, Katie, think it's going to be okay to settle down and just chill for a while. No such luck, not when grounded angels and two demons turn up on their doorstep…with four humans. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters. I only own Katie Rose Singer.

**Characters/Pairings:** Castiel/OC, Dean/Raziel, Chuck/Becky, Sam/Gabriel, Lucifer/Sofiel (not incest), Crowley, Azrael, Michael and Elijah.

**A/N: **Wow! It's been like forever since I updated this! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Humans and Angels and Demons, Oh My! **

**-Three-**

Bobby looked over at the angel of death who was busy rubbing Katie's back. Castiel, however, was watching with glaring eyes, clearly jealous of the interaction between his older brother and Katie. It wasn't fair! Why did Azrael get to put his hands on her? Why wasn't Castiel allowed to do that?

"Wow..." She breathed, "Azrael, where did you learn to massage like this?"

"I spent a few weeks on earth once in Japan at a spa. I needed a break from Zachariah's constant whining and I happened to pick up the art of a massage pretty quickly." The dark-haired angel replied, "Does it feel good?"

"Mhm..." Katie replied, laying on her front on the sofa, Azrael leaning down and continuing to rub her back, "Keep going..."

There was a slamming sound which made the others jump, Katie looking up to see Castiel storming out of the room. She bit her lip, pushing away from Azrael before going after the younger angel, unable to understand what he was so upset about.

"Cas?" She called, watching him storm out into the yard and sighing at the action.

Dean poked his head around the study door and sighed himself, walking past Katie and rubbing her back gently.

"I'll go. Go back and enjoy your massage." He said softly, Katie biting her lip which earned her a frown from Dean, "Go on..."

The young woman went back into the living room, meeting the soft eyes of her father, those eyes that reserved love only for her, and she found herself tearing up at the sight.

"Y'alright, sweetheart?" He asked, Katie nodding tearfully which Bobby saw instantly.

"I'll be back in a second." She whispered, leaving the room and heading for her own, Bobby sighing gently before getting up to follow her.

"Sweetie, c'mere..." He said softly, "What's the matter?"

He didn't need to ask really. He knew Katie hated for Castiel to be upset with her, and the angel had shown clear signs of pure jealousy in that room. Bobby knew why Castiel had gotten upset and he found it slightly amusing.

"I hate him being mad at me." She whispered, "I wish I knew why he was...What did I do?"

"Nothing, darlin'." Bobby assured her, "Nothing."

Outside in the yard, Castiel was pacing, Dean grabbing his arms and turning him around.

"Cas, what's wrong?" He asked, curious as to what had upset the angel.

"Azrael...he had his hands on her..." Castiel muttered, "He was...fondling her...rubbing her back and..."

"Cas, it was just a back massage." Dean chuckled, "She's always had a bad back, y'know."

He knew it was jealousy, and he knew better than anyone that Castiel had feelings for Katie.

"Why don't you ask Azrael to teach you how to do that?" He suggested, "'Cause then you can do it...it might set the right romantic atmosphere."

"What?" Castiel asked, Dean nudging him in response.

"C'mon, dude, I know you wanna be with her." He said, "Look, if you massage her back when it hurts, you could tell her how smooth and beautiful her back is. Maybe tell her that she has soft skin if she lets you rub her bare back. Tell her that she has beautiful shoulders...That sort of thing."

"D-Dean, I don't know if I can do that." Castiel whispered, "I...I'm unaccustomed to how relationships and attraction work..."

"I can help you out, dude." Dean replied, "Just, ask your brother to help you learn how to massage someone's back."

And Castiel did just that.

* * *

Luckily for Castiel, the day came along not long after when Katie's back began to cause her pain. She gasped and arched forward, Dean nudging Castiel who went over nervously and took Katie's hand.

"Would you like me to rub your back?" He asked, Katie grinning in response.

"Thanks, Cas. You're a life-saver." She whispered, Castiel licking his lips and looking to Dean nervously who nodded for him to continue, just as they'd rehearsed.

"Would you like me to use a lotion or something?"

Katie cast him a weird glance before she relaxed a little and smiled softly.

"That might help actually." She told him, "Thanks a lot."

"Maybe we should go upstairs?"

Katie nodded, leading the angel to her room and fighting her huge grin the entire way. God, this was such a romantic set up! Her angel, the angel she loved was going to give her a back rub with lotion...Oh, God! _Oh, God_! She'd really have to show him her appreciation. Maybe something would come out of this!

They entered her bedroom, Katie taking off her shirt and going to find some lotion for the angel to use, Castiel gazing over her almost bare upper half and trying to fight his blush.

"Uh...this stuff's really good for the skin." She said softly, handing him the bottle before lying on the bed on her stomach, Castiel biting his lip before doing as Dean had told him.

He took off his coat and suit jacket, removed his tie and rolled up his sleeves. He kicked off his shoes, climbing onto the bed and pouring some of the lotion onto his hands.

"Um, this is the first time I've tried this." He told her, "I hope I don't hurt you."

"I trust you, sweetie." Katie told him, "I trust you with my life."

Castiel rubbed his hands together a little and then started to use the techniques that Azrael had taught him, feeling Katie relax beneath his touch.

"It's so sweet of you to do this for me, Cas." She said softly, turning her head as she rested it on a pillow, moving her hair over her shoulder to give him full access to her back.

"It's not a problem." Castiel replied, loving the feeling of her soft skin beneath his hands whilst remembering the things he rehearsed, "You have a beautifully shaped back."

"Thanks." Katie replied with a smile.

"It's very smooth." He whispered, "Your skin is soft."

Katie melted beneath the angel's wonderful healing hands, biting her lip to suppress a moan as she felt him rest his lower body against her backside.

"God, Cas, this feels amazing!" She breathed, "Mmm, where'd you learn this?"

"I have observed techniques over the years." He whispered, "I'm glad I am being of some help."

"You're wonderful." She told him, Castiel sighing quietly.

"So are you."

Katie sighed as his hands moved to her shoulders, Castiel biting his lip before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her arm and then her cheek. Katie opened her eyes and turned her head, looking into Castiel's eyes before looking to his lips.

"Cas...?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Katie pressed her lips to the angel's, Castiel melting into her and gently moving his lips experimentally against hers. They kissed tenderly, Katie turning and sitting up, pressing to Castiel's body as his arms wound around her. Upon breaking their kiss, Castiel pressed his head to hers and sighed.

"I should listen to Dean more often..."

Katie pulled away from him and gazed at him uncertainly.

"Dean put you up to this?"

Castiel realised he'd said too much and he saw the hurt that flashed across her eyes.

"N-no, he...I..."

"Oh, my God..." Katie breathed, standing up and throwing her shirt on, "None of that was...Oh, my..."

"Dean just...he..." Castiel stammered, unable to get his words out.

"This wasn't your idea? This was Dean's?"

Castiel looked to his hands and he heard a soft sob, looking up to see Katie beginning to cry.

"Of all the people, Cas, I didn't think you'd..." She began, letting out a soft sob, "I was stupid to think you ever harboured any true feelings for me...You just follow Dean like a lost puppy."

With that she stormed out in tears, Castiel sitting there with an aching heart and tearful eyes. He heard the front door slam, followed by the sound of someone sprinting up the stairs.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" Dean asked, "She's crying her eyes out, what happened?"

"I told her the truth by accident." Castiel confessed, "I said that I should listen to you more often, she got the wrong idea, my shock prevented me from explaining and she got upset and left."

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean cried, "You weren't supposed to mention me!"

"I'm sorry!" Castiel yelled, "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"You need to find her and say sorry to her, not me!" Dean replied, "Quickly, go and find her!"

-TBC-

* * *

**OH MY CHUCK! Will Castiel find her and apologise or is their relationship ruined forever? Lol, I love my drama! **

**Hope you enjoyed this stupidly late update! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** After the Apocalypse, Bobby and his daughter, Katie, think it's going to be okay to settle down and just chill for a while. No such luck, not when grounded angels and two demons turn up on their doorstep…with four humans. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters. I only own Katie Rose Singer.

**Characters/Pairings:** Castiel/OC, Dean/Raziel, Chuck/Becky, Sam/Gabriel, Lucifer/Sofiel (not incest), Crowley, Azrael, Michael and Elijah.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Humans and Angels and Demons, Oh My! **

**-Four-**

"Alright, love, easy..." Crowley said softly as Katie threw herself into his arms, "What's wrong?"

Katie told Crowley what had happened between her and Castiel, and he just listened as she held onto him. He rubbed her back to calm her whilst trying not to get angry at the angel inside the house who'd upset her so much. Castiel probably hadn't meant to even mention Dean's involvement, and Crowley knew how easily the angel could say the wrong thing because he wasn't very good at human communication. He was more formal due to the way he was trained and raised.

"I'm sure he really does have feelings for you, darling." Crowley told her, "Why don't you go and talk to him? Let him explain everything."

As he kept her close to him, he listened as a voice called, a frantic voice that he knew all too well.

"See, he's here looking for you." He whispered, "Go and talk to him."

The demon disappeared and Katie sighed, wiping her eyes the best she could to try and stop crying. She couldn't believe him! How dare he kiss her like that when he had no feelings for her? She'd fallen for him so many months ago and she still loved him as much now as she did when she realised her feelings for him. He'd let her believe he cared for her too and had thrown it back in her face! Oh, how she could kill Dean for even daring to put him up to it!

"Katie?" Castiel called, sighing with relief as he found her, "Katie, please let me explain!"

He was so grateful she'd not left Bobby's. He wouldn't have been able to find her so easily and he needed desperately to explain the truth to her. Even if it meant telling her he loved her. Oh, how he loved her. He loved her more than anything and he wasn't going to lose her over a silly misunderstanding, no way.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as she lost control and began to cry again, "Katie, I didn't do this just to...to get your clothes off. I didn't. I really, really care for you...More than an angel should and I wanted to let you know how I feel about you. I love you."

Katie just stared at the angel, moving forwards and wrapping her arms around him, holding him in a gentle embrace. The kiss she pressed to his lips sent his head spinning, and all he could do was hold her and kiss her in return. He gripped her close to his body, and when they broke their kiss he wiped her tears away gently with his fingers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, the angel shooting her a look of confusion.

"Why?" Castiel asked, "I should be sorry, not you, Katie."

"I jumped to conclusions rather than letting you explain." Katie said quietly, holding onto her angel again, "I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Castiel soothed, rubbing her back softly, "Hush now."

"I love you too, Cas." Katie cried, "I love you."

Castiel smiled, continuing to hold her close to him as she sobbed into his shoulder, his grace and wings wrapping around her too. He pressed tender kisses to her forehead, rubbing her back and holding her so tightly to his body.

"Shhh," He said softly, "Shhh, it's over with now. Over and done with. All is forgiven, despite there not being anything to forgive, but if it makes you feel better, all is forgiven."

"All is forgiven for you too, Cas." Katie said softly, "I love you."

"And I you." The angel replied, "Come on, let's go inside."

He took her hand and kissed it, taking the young woman inside and leading her into the living room where the fire was blazing. The pair took a seat on the couch and stared into one another's eyes before sharing a deep, loving kiss, Katie moving into Castiel's arms and holding onto him as they shared a tender embrace. She buried her face in his neck and breathed him in, Castiel running his fingers into her hair and holding onto her in return. Small hiccups and sobs continued to escape her lips and he sighed softly.

"Oh, my love..." He whispered, Katie smiling gently at the pet name that was breathed so naturally from his lips, "Hush now, it's alright."

Bobby smiled as he looked through the door, watching his daughter share a sweet kiss with the angel before settling against his shoulder, the two holding each other close. Finally, it had happened.

They'd realised their love for each other.

* * *

As Katie lay in bed that night, she rested on her side, gazing out of the window at the starlit sky beyond the frail glass. The short, net sleeves of her white satin nightgown weren't keeping her warm at all, but as she shivered a little in the cold of the room, she heard the door open.

"Katie?"

The whisper was so familiar and Katie smiled, turning onto her back and smiling as her angel entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, making his way over to the bed and sitting beside his love who sat up slightly, and he felt his cheeks flush as he saw the way the dress she wore highlighted her cleavage.

"Not at all." Katie replied, kissing his lips and pulling him a little closer to her, "Would you mind lying here with me? Until I fall asleep?"

"I'd stay here all night with you, although your father may be suspicious." Castiel replied, Katie pushing that trenchcoat from his shoulders, his suit jacket following.

"My father may be suspicious, Castiel, but I don't care." She said softly, "Here."

She handed him a cotton t-shirt and a pair of flannel pyjama pants, Castiel looking at them with confusion. He didn't understand why she would want him to change his clothes but he did so with a thought, and he stood there looking quite sexy to Katie.

"Come to bed." She said softly, holding her hand out to the angel who took it and climbed into bed beside her, laying close to her, "You wanna hold me?"

Castiel let out the sweetest smile, opening his arms to her and welcoming her into them. As she settled in his arms, the pair looked deeply into each other's eyes, getting lost in the other person before they leaned in for a gentle kiss. The angel gently stroked her cheek with his fingers, his hands running over her body as he held her close to him. He realised how beautiful she was as he held her close to him and he couldn't stop himself leaning in to kiss her again.

"I love you." He told her, earning a beautiful smile back from the young hunter.

"And I love you." She replied, kissing him tenderly, "I love you more than anything."

Castiel smiled, cradling her close to him and watching over her as she fell asleep, and he continued to watch over her all through the night.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
